1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to wrenches and more specifically it relates to a ratchet box wrench. The ratchet wrench contains a geared socket having a multiple faced opening, rotatably carried within a main housing at an end of a handle, so as to engage with a corresponding multiple faced object, such as a bolt head or nut. The geared socket is removable from the main housing, so that it can be replaced with another geared socket having a different multiple faced opening, to engage with a corresponding multiple faced object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous wrenches have been provided in prior art that are hand held tools for gripping, turning or twisting objects such as nuts, bolts or pipes. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.